The invention concerns an artificial fishing lure that can be used in both fresh and salt water. The lure is a wedge-shaped spoon that has a hole in the narrow end for fastening a swivel device which, in turn, will be fastened to a fishing line. The opposite end, or the wide end of the lure, has two holes for fastening a hook with a wire. One hole is on center and one hole is on the corner opposite the rolled wing. The spoon is bent into a radius along its length and width resulting in a spoon shape. The wide end is rolled at an angle to the length and is the opposite direction of the radius. As the spoon is drawn through the water, it will either spin in a tight pattern or spin slowly in a wide pattern with a random dodge or dart, depending on the position of the hook at the rear of the lure. When the lure is dropped or flipped into the water and allowed to fall through the water at its own speed, it displays a very wide, slow, random action as it descends.
After studying a collection of prior spoon-type lures, it is obvious the intensity of the action changes with a change in speed--basically the same motion at different intensities. The present invention provides three different motions, i.e. two by changing the hook position and one by changing the presentation. A wide variety of lures can be manufactured by combining these actions with a variety of finishes and colors.